A Game Called Pleasure
by sonic.last
Summary: This is a short stroy that came to mind, I hope you like it! CXE


**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

**Well, I'ma feel wrong after this...Haha.**

* * *

Conan sat there swing his legs back and forth, his eyes travel around looking at the oh so familiar room. He didn't know why he always had to sit in the middle of the room, staring at the desk in front of him. This was about the tenth time he been here and he still didn't like it, why did he had to watch Kisaki Eri do her work? It wasn't like he was planning on becoming a lawyer or anything, he wasn't even in his normal body, he was trap in a 12 year old body. He was a little happy that his age suddenly skip up from 7 to 10, but was disappointed when it didn't happen again. Ran had noticed the sudden change and had his grade skip up after she got a explanation (A false one) but for some reason she start to make him watch her mother do work for half of the day.

The room was silence except for the sound of the papers turning in a book and Eri talking on the phone. Conan wasn't sure how much more he could take, if he didn't get out soon he would go crazy. Eri looked up at him, ever once in a while which stopped him from moving. The sun shine into the room from be hide Eri's desk, it was a nice day, but he was trapped with this lady.

He stared at the lady, it didn't look like she aged at all. He blinked a few times, but he soon realized that she cought his gaze, he quickly narrow his eyes. _"Am I attracted to her?"_ He asked himself.

"How are you today, Conan-kun?" Eri asked, pushing her glasses up while she looked at the boy as if she just realized he was sitting there.

"O-Okay a-and you?" He stuttered nervously, Eri notice this and smiled at the boy. He couldn't stay still and kept moving.

"I'm alright, so are you having fun?" She smiled when he stopped moving, he stared at her with his big blue orbs.

"I'm bored, can we do something different?" He asked rubbing the back of his head a little nervous, he wasn't planning on caughting her gaze again so he kept his head down.

How ever she got his attention when he heard her get up from her seat, he looked up just to stare into her blue eyes. Her forehead was place against his. "Okay were gonna play a new game." She said with a smirk.

Conan's body tensed as her hands rubbed down his chest, making it way to his pants. "Kisaki-san...w-what are y-you doing?" He asked while stuttering.

"We're playing a new game." She said while she pulled at his belt, loosening it. "The game name is pleasure." She smiled once she got the belt off, she start to unzip his pants. She was a little surprised when she seen he already had a erection.

"Um..I don't..uh!" He stopped when he felt her cold hands stroke his peins, he sliver a little, but didn't really try to resist. He didn't know why he wasn't fighting, but his body had suddenly start to relax and now he just wanted to enjoy himself. His eyes closed slowly while he felt something, moist and warm which he believe was her mouth. He felt her tongue rubbing around the head of his peins slowly, he let a low moan escape from his lips.

He felt his peins hitting the back of her throat, he almost groaned when the moist warm feeling disappeared, but he moan when it was replace with something else. It rubbed up and down his peins, he couldn't hold his moans when he felt the wet warm feeling return. His eyes closed slowly while he grabbed the back of Eri head pushing her head down on his peins while he screamed and came into the older lady's mouth.

She waited until he was done before pulling away, she swallow his semen and smiled at the boy. His head fell to the side tiredly, he blinked a few times to keep himself awake. He didn't know why, but he felt so tired after he came in her mouth, was it because his age or because it was his first time? He blinked a few more times until he was able to keep his eyes open. Eri smile while she place her index finger on his still erect peins. "You still want more, Conan-kun?"

_"No" _"Yes, I like this game Kisaki-san!" He exclaimed and with out warning grabbed her breast, Eri grasp, but moan when his thumbs rub across her now hard nipples. She moan louder when his tongue rubbed around her nipple.

"Uh...Conan-kun your a nasty boy." She said between her moans, she grasp even louder when he start to suck on her nipples. "Conan-kun.." She stroked his peins while she push him away to speak. "Let's try this a different way."

Eri undress herself and Conan did the same, he was grateful that he was taller then he was before. He enter her slowly while she grasp at his size, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He wait a little while before he begin to thrust into her, he felt some wetness which kept increasing. He moan louder and louder, he was luck that Eri had turned on the radio before they had begin. The thrust became faster and harder, the desk shook while Eri's head fell back from pleasure. Conan couldn't control himself anymore, his thrust became rough and harder then before and the speed also increased. They both screamed out in pleasure as they both came. Panting and breathing hard, Conan head rest between her chest.

"I think we should get dress before Ran come to pick you up and next time you come to visit if your good we could play this game again, okay?" Eri asked with a smile.

"Hai!" He smiled at her while getting his clothes.

"Conan-kun I'm gonna be coming home late tonight, do you think you would be okay alone?" Ran asked the boy

"Can I go see Kisaki-san!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, but what are you going to do there?" Ran wondered.

"We're gonna play a game!" He smiled. "I love playing with Kisaki-san!" _"A little more then I should."_

* * *

**End. I feel so wrong right now! Review please**


End file.
